


reflexes. [graphic]

by melbopo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Meta Poetry, Sometimes I write poetry, Stony was my first ship ever, and sometimes I really like how it comes out, i no longer ship stony but i still like this poem so it stays, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melbopo/pseuds/melbopo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The idea behind this poem was that Tony wrote it thinking about Steve.</p><p>[It's kind of a "secretly admiring you from afar" poem in my mind but if you squint it can be seen all ways.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	reflexes. [graphic]

  
[](http://justanotherbeautifulface.tumblr.com/post/60130041838/so-i-wrote-this-poem-with-steve-x-tony-in-mind-but)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think here in the comments or on [tumblr!](http://www.justanotherbeautifulface.tumblr.com)


End file.
